


Brakebills' Finest

by previouslyon_us



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslyon_us/pseuds/previouslyon_us
Summary: Julia and Alice carry on a secret romance.





	Brakebills' Finest

Alice frantically begins to pick her clothes up off the ground. Despite her attempts to be quiet, Julia starts to stir.   
“What’re you doing?” she says, still partially asleep.  
“I have to go,” Alice whispers.  
“Go where? This is your room.” Julia chuckles and Alice can’t help but smile. Half dressed, she crawls on top of Julia, wraps her legs around her, and kisses her softly.   
“Maybe you should go then,” she mumbles into Julia’s mouth.  
“C’mon,” Julia wraps her arm around Alice, pulling her closer, and starts slowly kissing her neck. Alice lets her, for a moment, and then sits up. “You’re a tease.”  
Alice climbs off of the bed and starts flinging Julia’s clothes at her. “Where’s the shirt you were wearing?” Julia reluctantly gets up and starts to get dressed. Alice stares for a moment and then quickly averts her eyes. “Help me look.”  
“Maybe if this room wasn’t such a mess,” Julia says teasingly.  
“And whose fault is that?” Alice raises an eyebrow. There’s a bit of an edge to her voice that makes Julia go quiet and slowly start digging through piles of clothes.  
They hear noises coming from downstairs. Alice looks around desperately before throwing Julia one of her shirts. “Here, just put this on.”   
“Fine, fine,” Julia slips into the collared shirt. It hangs loosely over her body, but it’s balanced out by her tight jeans.  
“You should go downstairs and I’ll come down later. It’ll be less suspicious.”  
Julia rolls her eyes at the unnecessary drama of it all. She wanders downstairs and finds Quentin sitting on the couch buried in some book, looking anxious. She lightly sits down at the other end of the couch and tries not to interrupt him. After a few minutes she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice and Penny wander in, Alice still looking a bit disheveled.  
“Alice!” Quentin’s head snaps to her. He looks back and forth between her and Penny. “Why are you… what were you… uh…”  
Penny looks back and forth between the two of them, rolls his eyes, and walks out. Quentin looks at Alice expectantly. “It’s none of your business, Quentin,” she says and turns around to storm out, only to run head first into Eliot.   
“Nothing like a bit of drama in the morning to get you out of bed,” he says. His words are a bit slurred. He notices Julia. “What’s she doing here?” Nobody says anything. He takes a few steps closer. “Wait a minute. Is that one of Alice’s shirts?” He smirks and Alice turns red. She starts to fumble for an explanation but Julia jumps in.  
“Alice was just helping me with this spell I’ve been working on and I spilled something on my shirt.”   
“Right! Yeah!” Alice says, a bit too quickly.   
“I better get going,” Julia says. “Thanks for your help, Alice.” They don’t quite make eye contact as Julia ducks out the door.  
\----  
Julia’s phone buzzes.   
Hey, can you come over? Alice  
What was going on with Alice today? Q  
She calls Alice but gets sent to voicemail after a few rings. After she sets her phone down it buzzes again.  
I can’t talk on the phone, just come over please?  
Okay, Julia messages back, but we need to talk.  
\----  
“Hey,” Alice whispers, her face immediately lighting up as Julia climbs through the window. She loops her arms around Julia’s neck and waits for Julia to kiss her. Julia obliges, but only with a quick peck.  
Alice starts to pout as Julia walks across the room to sit down on the bed. Julia waits for Alice to sit, but she starts pacing around the room instead.   
“Alice,” Julia says. Alice quickly cuts her off with a “sh!”  
“Seriously Alice,” Julia says, quieter this time. “You know that this isn’t good for you.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alice snaps. She turns her face away. “If the secrecy is bothering you so much then just leave.”   
Julia stands up and walks across the room, gently putting her hand on Alice’s arm to stop her pacing. Alice doesn’t look up, so Julia moves her hand up to Alice’s chin and tilts her face towards her.  
“C’mon, Alice, you know it isn’t about that. I just want you to think about why you’re really doing this.”  
“I’m not sure what you mean by that.”  
“This isn’t going to help you get over Quentin you know,” Julia says, “and if you’re just trying to get back at him…”  
“Of course not!” Alice whispers sharply.   
“Okay, okay. I’m just saying, I’m starting to feel like you’re…”  
“What? Using you?”  
“Something like that.” Julia turns her head down. She’s silent for a moment, and then says, “maybe I should go.”  
She starts to walk away but Alice grabs her arm. “Wait.” Alice wraps her arms around her and pulls her close, so their foreheads are touching. “It isn’t like that.” Her voice shakes.  
Julia kisses her softly. “So, show me.”  
“How?”  
Julia pulls away. “I’m not sure yet.”  
“Can we start here?” Alice grabs her hand and leads her to the bed. She gently pushes her down onto her back and climbs on top of her. She starts kissing her, harder and more desperately than she usually does. Julia moans and pushes herself up so Alice can wrap her legs around her. She starts to unzip Alice’s dress and pulls it over her head. She gently but clumsily rolls the two of them over.  
Alice pulls Julia close and starts kissing her again. Julia pulls off her own shirt and flings it across the room. Alice takes a second to make note of where it landed and they both start to laugh. Alice reaches up and unhooks Julia’s bra and then they hear the door open.  
“Sorry, I knocked but…” Quentin was looking at the floor when he walked in. As he looks up Alice pushes Julia off of her. “Julia? Uh…”   
Julia awkwardly brings her hands up to hold her bra in place and Alice jumps up, grabs her dress off the ground, and quickly tries to slip into it.  
“Quentin!” Her voice jumps up to a higher pitch.   
Julia gives a small wave and awkward smile. “Hey, Q.”  
“Julia… how could you…”   
“Hey!” Alice says, “don’t put the blame on her. This was my choice.”  
“Uh... I don’t even...” Quentin starts to back out of the door.  
“Hasn’t this always been a fantasy of yours anyway?” Alice snaps.  
“What? No… Not…”  
“Whatever Quentin. Go away.” Alice shoves him hard and he stumbles backwards. She slams the door in his face.  
She turns back to Julia. “Now, where were we?” She starts walking back towards the bed and unzipping her dress, but Julia stands up and starts searching for her shirt.  
“I think I should go,” Julia says.  
“Go? Why? Just because of him? He doesn’t matter,” Alice bends down next to Julia and leans in for a kiss, but Julia pushes her away.  
“Don’t you get that this is exactly what I didn’t want to happen, Alice?” She shoves past her and grabs her shirt off the ground. She slips it on and walks towards the door. “I guess I don’t have to go out the window anymore.”  
“Wait, Julia, please. I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?” Julia says, stopping at the door.  
Alice pauses for a moment, not sure what to say.  
“That’s what I thought,” Julia says, “I’m not mad I just… I need some time.” She walks out the door.  
Quentin tries to stop her when she gets to the bottom of the stairs. He grabs her arm but she flicks her wrist and he flings off of her onto the ground a few feet away.  
\---  
“Alice, could you please open up?” It’s Penny banging on her bedroom door this time. “If you don’t open the door I’m coming in anyways.” Alice doesn’t move.  
As promised, Penny slowly opens the door and closes it behind him.   
“So, you’re better at picking locks than the others,” Alice says. She’s sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest.   
Penny cautiously walks towards her. She notices that he’s holding a bottle of whiskey.  
“I’m not going to talk about it,” she says.  
“That’s not why I’m here,” Penny says, handing her the bottle.  
She pauses for a moment before grabbing it and taking a sip. Her face crinkles up a bit at the taste, but she keeps drinking.   
It doesn’t take long before she starts to get dizzy. “Okay, Alice, maybe it’s time to slow down a little,” he tries to grab the bottle from her but she doesn’t let go.   
“I let it go too far,” she slurred, “it wasn’t meant to… I didn’t mean to…”   
“It’s okay, Alice. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”   
She takes another sip and then sets the bottle down on the night stand. “It wasn’t supposed to be real, but then it was real. I was waiting until it would really hurt for both of them, you know. But by then…”   
Suddenly, she reaches for Penny’s face and pulls him in. She starts kissing him sloppily but enthusiastically and tugging at his shirt. He gently pushes her away.   
“Come on,” she whines, leaning in again.  
“Alice, as much as I’d love to be your rebound again, I know this isn’t really what you want.”  
“Who are you to tell me what I want?”  
“Look, okay. I know I don’t always show it, but I know you. And I feel for what you’re going through. This isn’t gonna fix it.”  
“You should just go,” Alice says, looking away.   
“Is that really what you want?”  
“Go,” she says, louder and more aggressive.  
Penny gets up and closes the door behind him.  
\---  
A few days later, Julia stops by the cottage. Quentin stops her at the door. “Julia what the hell! I haven’t heard from you in weeks, where have you been?”   
“I just needed some time, Q.”  
“Time for what? Julia you can’t just…”  
“I was just trying to give you and Alice a chance to figure things out. You and her clearly have a lot of unresolved issues and I don’t want that to get in the way of…”  
“Of you two fucking?” Quentin runs his hand through his hair and steps back and forth in place.  
“Q, don’t do this right now. I need to talk to Alice.”  
“Well, good luck finding her. She’s been off the map for days. The last person who heard from her was Penny and no one’s spoken to her since.”  
Julia closes her eyes for a moment. “I know where she is.”  
\---  
Alice’s mom opens the door wide. “Hi,” Julia says with a small wave, “I’m looking for Alice?”  
“Oh, yes. She told us some of her friends might come looking for her and to pretend that she wasn’t here.” She rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you come on in.”  
Julia reluctantly follows Stephanie into the living room. “Can I get you anything to drink, dear?” Stephanie asks.   
“Maybe a glass of water…” She trails off as she notices Alice walk into the room.  
“Mom, I thought I told you not to let anyone from Brakebills in.” She doesn’t even look at Julia.  
Julia stands up. “Well, I’m technically not from Brakebills.”  
As soon as Alice realizes that it’s Julia who came to find her, she runs up to her and wraps her arms around her. Once the wave of emotion passes over her, she quickly breaks the hug. “Mom, could you give us some privacy please?”  
“Mom?”  
Alice groans. “Stephanie, could you please give us some privacy?”  
“Was that so hard?” Stephanie responds as she walks out of the room.   
Alice turns back to Julia. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come at you like that.”  
Julia cups Alice’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. Alice wraps her arms around Julia’s neck and starts kissing her harder, pushing her down onto the couch and sitting in her lap.   
“I’m so glad you’re finally liberating yourself sweetie!” Stephanie shouts from the corner of the room.  
Alice pulls back a bit from Julia’s face. “Let’s go upstairs.” She grabs her hand and leads her up to her childhood bedroom.   
Once they close the door Julia pushes Alice up against it and starts kissing her, one arm holding her tightly around the waist and the other one clutching the back of her neck.  
“So,” Alice gets out between kisses, “everything’s just fine now? What about Quentin?”  
Julia pushes her lips up against Alice’s even harder, then pulls back, holding her gaze. “I don’t know. I don’t care about any of that right now. All I know is that you’re the one I want.” She starts kissing her again but Alice pulls back.  
“I need to tell you though… when we started sleeping together… it wasn’t…”  
“I know,” Julia cuts her off. “All that matters is how you feel now.”  
“And how do I feel now?”  
“You tell me,” Julia says, then leans in, waiting for Alice to close the rest of the space between them.  
She isn’t disappointed. Alice leans in and kisses her slowly. Julia guides her over to the bed and Alice sits, then lays down as Julia continues to kiss her. Alice starts to unbutton Julia’s shirt but slows down when she realizes: there’s no reason to rush this anymore. She can finally relax and enjoy what she has without worrying about anyone finding out.   
So she tangles her fingers into Julia’s hair and lets Julia kiss her. Julia slowly moves onto Alice’s ear, leaving kisses across her cheek and temple along the way. She gently bites and sucks while her hand cups Alice’s breast, eliciting familiar but less restrained moans. Alice’s breathing speeds up as Julia works her way down her neck, lingering in certain spots just enough to leave a small mark. She stops when she hits the collar of Alice’s dress. Before she has a chance to start undressing her, Alice whispers, “your turn” and flips her over onto her back.  
Julia doesn’t complain as Alice presses her body onto hers. Alice starts kissing her neck, alternating between sucking and lightly flicking her tongue up against Julia’s skin. She works her way down to Julia’s collar bone and slips her hand into her bra and Julia lets a soft moan escape her lips, a rare occurrence which makes Alice smile.   
Alice finally slips out of her dress. She pauses and gives Julia a moment to stop and stare at her in her black tights. She grabs the sides of Julia’s shirt and slips it the rest of the way off, and Julia starts unbuttoning her pants. She kicks them off quickly and then reaches to unclip Alice’s bra, which Alice quickly throws to the side. Julia slips off her own bra and sits up, pulling Alice closer into her.   
Alice’s fingers dig into Julia’s back as they kiss and the friction between her and Julia just from the movement of her hips causes her breathing to speed up. She pushes herself up harder against Julia, grinding up against her body faster. Alice’s moans get louder and louder until she finally pushes Julia back and collapses on top of her.   
“It really doesn’t take much with you, does it?” Julia laughs.  
Alice smiles and gives her a quick kiss before sliding her hands down Julia’s body until she reaches the hem of her black panties. She slides back and slips them off, then pushes Julia’s legs apart and positions her head between them. Julia’s breathing is uneven as Alice moves her tongue and lips in all the right ways. Julia grabs Alice’s hair tighter and whispers, “don’t stop.” Julia starts to shake. Her back arches and Alice doesn’t stop until Julia pulls her head away.  
Julia sits up and cups Alice’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Alice climbs up next to Julia and rests her head on her chest. Julia wraps her arms around Alice and gently kisses her forehead.   
When Alice’s breathing starts to slow down as she falls asleep, Julia softly whispers “I love you.”


End file.
